Mute Swan
The mute swan (Cygnus olor) is Britain's largest bird, and one of the heaviest flying birds in the world; adults can weigh over 15 kilograms. The combination of their large size, very long neck, white plumage and orange-red bill with a black knob towards the top of the bill makes them easily to recognise. Males (cobs) and females (pens) are similar in appearance, although males are slightly larger and have a more prominent knob on the bill. Juveniles are greyish-brown with a grey bill, which lacks the knob seen in adults. Contrary to the name, the mute swan produces a range of vocalisations, including a rumbling heeorr, and an aggressive hissing noise when threatened. The wings make a loud 'clanking' in flight. Roles * It plays as Greater Flamingo in The Cave Lion King Series * It played Kevin in Up (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery File:Swan, Mute.jpg mute-swan.jpg MuteSwan.jpg Swan, Mute (Peter Pan).jpg|Peter Pan (1953) Fantasia 2000 Swans.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5639.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9002.jpg HnK Swan.png Swan.PNG IMG_7588.PNG IMG 8229.JPG IMG 6406.JPG IMG 9567.PNG KND Swans.jpg thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-1935.jpg|Thumbelina (1994) Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg Penguins Storks Herons Ducks and Jacanas Love To Chow Down On Fish.png Yo-Kai-Watch Swans.jpg A0986C25-FE99-4BB0-9E93-88836E448E44.jpeg|Ralph of the Swan Trio (Sofia the First)|link=Mute Swan FE57D4CA-55AF-4CB0-86B1-79217871B8CB.jpeg|Portia of the Swan Trio (Sofia the First)|link=Mute Swan) 9D5ABCE1-E631-47AD-9419-C79A896ED983.jpeg Ox-tales-s01e085-swan.jpg Ox-tales-s01e100-swan.jpg S4.png Star meets Mute Swan.png Owen the Swan.jpeg Mute swan switch zoo.jpg Swan-fmafafe.jpg 5-swans.jpg C92D2E64-A42D-4A3E-8540-AD69D2C4DB26.jpeg Safari Island Swan.png Swan-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Swan playmobil.jpg a6d2587d0cd3a0ac276131fc670b6390.png Swan-disneythinkfast.png I'm An Animal Swan.png Rileys Adventures Mute Swan.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Mute Swan.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? S.W.A.Y.S.W.A.Y..jpeg Books 6ED2C3E7-47B2-4C7E-BD73-E21CFC1E5941.jpeg 05859F80-8F9B-4952-B138-BD002758AB31.jpeg 79F71D98-1E53-4FB4-ADCB-F2090497ED9B.jpeg 60E73907-591B-402E-B073-D04026F61DC9.jpeg A84DCD73-E663-482A-AC0B-7F8CE8940418.jpeg 1F77DAA1-13B6-4C95-95FA-26C4F1EC891F.jpeg AC5E50AD-8D10-4C09-97A9-FC750B5E12D6.jpeg 7A76750C-4297-46E1-B570-C7BE49C8B400.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg E2CB918B-94D4-4EBE-A77B-0EABAC19BE91.jpeg D1494189-498A-4B7B-AFAF-5F03C5DE64D6.jpeg 5264DA72-102D-423E-8739-0CFB4B568DFC.jpeg A3FAC98B-A284-48F9-96AF-3827170B1DDF.jpeg 96F4F05A-0B24-49B1-81F5-EA4E9EC8F6F0.jpeg 85376ED7-6D8F-47F4-AD58-81DFE319BE0C.jpeg 4D46002F-935D-4DBA-BB59-1D1ECAE2B217.jpeg 7FE3D4F8-58C3-5D8F-CE84-F32DAD2F6052.jpeg 315AD5E3-23AB-4E4B-B0D2-9881ADB29B1F.jpeg See Also * Trumpeter Swan * Whooper Swan * Tundra Swan * Bewick’s Swan * Black-Necked Swan * Black Swan Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Waterfowl Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Shorts: The Video Game Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:WWT Slimbridge Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Alice in Wonderland Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Birds (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:The Gruffalo and Friends Animals Category:Thumbelina Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Zoo 2: Animal Park Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:The StoryTeller Animals Category:Silly Symphony Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Animal Farm Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Simba the King Lion Animals Category:Beauty and the Beast Animals